


[Podfic] A Very Respectable Marriage

by sisi_rambles



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: 19th-Century Sexual Revolution?, Accidental Marriage, Dragons, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Temeraire pushes to pass a law that lets dragons adopt human families. Issues with the paperwork lead to some unexpected, but not unpleasant, consequences.
Relationships: William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] A Very Respectable Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Very Respectable Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150995) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 

Length: 00:17:22

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/A%20Very%20Respectable%20Marriage.mp3) (12 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/A%20Very%20Respectable%20Marriage.m4b) (8.0 MB) 


End file.
